


Blooms of Blood and Bone

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Grief/Mourning, Human Experimentation, POV Eren Yeager, Poetry, The Key, The Key to the Basement, The hole in the wall - Freeform, Titans, Trost, Trost Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: If I go down,Don't let it be,By my comrades' hate.A collection of SNK poems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan
> 
> Set at the beginning of the battle for Trost District.

**Hole in the Wall**

_The hole,_  
_Plug the hole!_  
_They're coming in,_  
_Taking to town,_  
_And all our heads will roll._  
  
_Forget your mother,_  
_Forget your father,_  
_Forget your brother,_  
_Your daughter dear,_  
_Forget them all_  
_And don't die here,_  
_It's a burden you can't bear._  
  
_(Titan eyes and Titan mouth,_  
_A bigger rage,_  
_A bigger hope,_  
_God, it's uncouth,_  
_We won't be leaving here)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely [Adrinette4Life](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7607947/) for reading this and giving me her honest opinion! (She has a great humor Miraculous Ladybug fic, check it out if you'd like!)
> 
> I have another poem in store for this collection and might write some more later.


	2. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dislcaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan.
> 
> Set during Whereabouts of His Left Arm: Struggle for Trost part 5.

**The Key**

 

 _Mikasa,_  
The key,  
Where is the key?  
The basement,  
God, the basement,  
Dad did this to me.   
He changed my blood  
And changed my bones,  
My flesh, my DNA,  
Until my intestines  
Were inside out,  
A new titan to slay.   
  
Is this it, then?  
A titan stomach I escaped,  
Survived the battle,  
Wore the blade,  
If only Titan shaped.   
And now I should be safe,  
Slaughtered by mankind,   
Enemy and comrade alike,  
A nightmare of a fate.  
If I go down,  
Don't let it be,  
By my comrades' hate.


	3. Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In your eyes_   
>  _Once lay the dawn._
> 
> Jean mourns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan
> 
> Set during episode 16: What Needs to be Done Now; Eve of the Counterattack Part 3. During the flashback of the cremation. Unlike the other poems, this one is from Jean’s perspective.

**Your face**

 

 

_Your face in the firelight._

_Wholesome,_

_Healthy._

_Freckles and constellations._

_The flames flicker,_

_Shadows grow thicker,_

_Your visage_

_Is gone._

_In your eyes_

_Once lay the dawn._

_(Your death,_

_It brings an era_

_born anew)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean is incredibly strong, so I wrote.


End file.
